1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the transfection of eukaryotic cells, the regulation of gene expression, and gene therapy. In particular, the present invention relates to novel compositions and uses thereof including, but not limited to: the regulation of nucleic acid expression, the transfection of eukaryotic cells, gene therapy, the creation of transgenic animals, the biological production of pharmaceuticals, and the treatment of a variety of human diseases and disorders.
2. Description of Related Art